LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen returning home as they enter through the door) Erin: Phew! Now that was a moment I'll never forget! Alex: You know it! Miles: I can still feel that thing in my ears. Izuku: Same. Uraraka: Aw you'll be fine. Miles: I hope so. Jessica: Sammy, you doing okay? Sammy: Yeah, I'm fine. Jessica: You sure? Sammy: Of course. Alex: Well, what should we do now? Jack: I'm gonna sit down. I need a break. Miles: Same here. (Miles and Jack sit down on the couch) Miles: I feel violated. Jack: What happened? Miles: I don't wanna talk about it. Jack: Understandable. Sammy: Well, I'm going back to sleep. Jessica: Alright. Goodnight Sammy! Sammy: Bye. (Sammy bonds with Jessica and falls asleep.) Jessica: He's so cute. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: I thought bonding with him would be bad, but really, it's not all- (Jessica begins to feel Sammy as he slowly shifts in his sleep) Jessica: What the???? hehehe- What's is he doing? Alex: Oh boy. Jessica: Sammy, hehehehe- Whatever you're doing, hehe- knock it off! Alex: He's just shifting. Give it a second, it'll stop. (Jessica giggles a bit before the shifting stops) Jessica: what...What was that? Alex: Long story. Erin: Anyway, now what Alex? Alex: Uhhh.... (Miles's mask goes off with a crime alert as he checks it) Miles: Guys! Alex: Huh? Miles: It's Carnage! Jack: Are you freakin' serious?! Miles: He's on a rampage downtown! Alex: Oh no...I think I know what this is about. Erin: You don't think....? Alex: That he's trying to emphasize Holden's point? Yes. Omega: Bastard. Izuku: Well come on guys, we gotta stop him! Alex: Let's go! Jessica: What about- Erin: Stay with him. Jessica: Got it. (The heroes leave as Jessica and Sammy stay behind. The scene then shows Carnage as he tears through a group of cops) Carnage: Now THIS is a recreational activity! (Carnage is shot by SWAT officer from behind) Carnage: *growls* I hate having my meals INTERRUPTED! (A tendril bursts from Carnage's back and impales the officer, killing him) Carnage: This is so much FUN!! (Three police cars drive up to Carnage before he suddenly jumps atop one) Carnage: Just like sardine cans, SNACK TIME!! (Carnage tears the roof of the cruiser free before he kills the two officers inside. The other four get out of the other cruisers and open fire) Carnage: Nope! (Carnage fires spikes from his body that kills the officers) Carnage: Where are you Defenders?! Show yourselves! Alex: We're right here! (Carnage looks behind him and finds the Defenders standing and glaring at him) Carnage: Well well... (Carnage steps down from the car) Carnage: Seems that you kids really got this city all riled up! Omega: We have you to thank for that. Carnage: Me? Oh I am so honored! Alex: You shouldn't be. Momo: You've got everyone after Omega's family. Carnage: And that's bad how? Omega: They'll come for you. Mina: You won't last a second with them! Carnage: You forget who you're messing with. Erin: You wanna go first? Izuku: We can if you want. (Carnage's hand becomes a tendril that quickly smacks Alex and Miles away) Carnage: I'll go first. (Alex and Miles quickly get back up and rejoin the heroes) Alex: Fine then. Let's go! (The heroes charge toward Carnage. Before they strike, the scene cuts to Jessica eating a sandwich while watching T.V. Sammy is then seen slightly popping out of her shoulder as he stalks the sandwich) Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts